


Day 3: “I will continue to pray” / Musician

by mortifera



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: if there are grammatical errors just fuck me in the ass okay i forgot to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifera/pseuds/mortifera
Summary: This was for some DGM week, I don't even remember writing this lmao.





	Day 3: “I will continue to pray” / Musician

**Author's Note:**

> This was for some DGM week, I don't even remember writing this lmao.

Day 3: “I will continue to pray” / Musician

The first few years, he'd slept in a dark, restless slumber, recovering from the injuries sustained from the battle with Adam and the other Noahs, the wounds surpassing far deeper than mere mortal wounds, cutting deep into his own Noah, which regular regeneration could simply not heal overnight. He didn't know how long he had been asleep within his friend, all he knew was that when he finally awoke, he felt cold, weak, and vulnerable.

"Allen, are you okay?" A voice he didn't recognize asked him, instinctively shrinking away from the closeness of the odd face, painted pale and having elaborate designs of red carefully carved onto the facade.

"Who are you?! Stay away from me!" He spat, unsure of the situation and unable to manifest his powers, only able to back away, though finding his left arm to be useless, and falling into the pile of snow beneath him.

The other looked concerned, starting to move towards him only to hesitate. "Hey, it's okay Allen, it's just me, you're alright. You just suddenly passed out on me and scared me. What happened?"

He was scared, confused, shaking with trepidation as his mind worked to find a reasonable explanation for all this. He was in a child's body, something had gone wrong, terribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

Whatever it was, he decided to go back within his host, to wait till he had more information before awakening, unsure if this man was a possible enemy, and what his intentions were. His presence slinked away into the corner of his host's mind, Allen, he supposed, was allowed back to the surface, blinking stupidly as he came out of his stupor.

"Allen?"

"Wh - the hell? Mana! Why are you so close?!" Said Allen jumped back in fear, Neah tensing at the mention of the name. It couldn't be his Mana, right?

"Who else would it be silly? Is there another Mana Walker you know?" The other replied cheerfully, giving Allen a big hug, in which the other responded by struggling out of his grasp, an expression of immense displeasure and chagrin riddled across his face.

"Don't do that! I'm fine old man, jeez!"

The two went back and forth with each other, as Neah watched in awe, stupefied by what he was currently witnessing, an old memory playing through his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mama, what's your last name?_

_Campbell dearest._

_Nooo, not dad's last name, your last name!_

_Why would you want to know that Neah?_

_I don't! Mana wants to know! He says he's never going to get married, so he wants to carry your last name._

_Is that so? Well, even if Mana is a sickly little boy, I'm quite sure once we find the problem, he will grow into a fine young man and find a nice girl to marry._

_Ew, girls are gross!!_

_Mana, you should be in bed!_

_But Mama, me and Neah wanna know!!_

_Yes, do tell us Mama!_

_Alright you rambunctious little darlings, it's Walker._

 

* * *

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...

First one, then two ...  
Surfaces numerous of your faces

* * *

 

Nothing could compare to the raw grief he felt tearing apart his heart as he watched his brother die, the mere agony destroying the very remains of his sanity, the only thing keeping him together at this point was that he had to do this, it was all for Mana.

The child in which he resided him felt this grief as well, quite literally broken by his own misery, and with Neah's own combined with his, he had become nothing but an empty doll, devoid of all emotions with the exception of pure, unadulterated grief, tears constantly streaming down his face, his pale face marred by nothing but seemingly permanent tear stains.

Allen had chosen to remain by Mana's side, slowly dying due to the bitter coldness of London's winter, cold tears dripping down his face as he gazed lifelessly at the grave stone, the name Mana Walker carved in crudely through the use of some rudimentary form of a carving tool. Never again, would either of them see the only light in their lives, the only thing keeping them going.

In the midst of their mourning, a dark shadow fell over them, the child slowly looking up at the bizarre figure before, a demonic smile looking down upon them, sending a quiver of fear down Allen's spine, Neah trying to diminish any sign of his presence, terrified that the Earl was here. He'd never thought he would encounter the bastard this soon, especially when he was so unprepared, he couldn't possibly fight him in this state. The only thing he could do was try to hide in plain sight, and hope the other was not still searching for him in vain.

"Would you like to see your father again, Allen Walker?" The Earl inquired sinisterly, extending his hand out to the child in an oddly reassuring way, Neah unable to do anything but watch, as he feared if he took control, he would only bring about his demise, and ruin everything he had worked for.

The child, so innocent and stupid! Was so desperate for the only person whom had ever cared for him took the Earl's hand, the lifeless, silver eyes now sparkling with renewed hope, the prospect of seeing Mana alive and well once more over powering any doubts or reason which tried to warn him of a possible trap.

Neah could only scream miserably, as he watched Allen bring his brother back to life as an Akuma, the overwhelming grief he had thought already too much intensifying to a state of pure insanity, clawing at his heart as he cried out towards the cruel hand of God, who continued to torment him even as he was now, as though he had not suffered enough. The wrath of God was terrifying, nor was it close to finished with Neah, as when Mana began to slay Allen against his will, he left a perpetual scar over the child's perfect face, the injury bringing to life a presence that Neah had not known of before this. The seemingly useless arm suddenly becoming a monstrous creature all too familiar to Neah, the so called Innocence breaking free of whatever had been subduing it, now fighting not only Mana, but himself as well, forcing him out of the depths of Allen's mind and into the very crevice of non existence, his power over Allen's body reduced to nothing, and forcing him back into that eternal slumber, in order to recover from this new enemy he faced, his last memory being that cursed innocence taking Mana's life, a strangled cry echoing across the abyss as he mourned his last.

 

* * *

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born  
Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

* * *

 

The darkness was no longer his solace, but a palace of depravity and chaos that he endured, residing in it with a failing courage, what had once motivated him, gone. He could no longer be as he once was, too mad, too angry at the cursed world for being so cruel. If he could not end the war, then he would not save this depraved world, full of sin and ugliness, a world he was a part of, against his very will. The remaining humanity he possessed disappeared as he gave into the vicious Noah of Destruction he had once loathed, the madness he had once feared now corrupting the entirety of his core, the pure euphoria of the power he gained coursing through every vein in his core, sanity having been lost long ago, to the point where insanity was preferred over it. He could not recall what it felt to be loved, to be happy, or even sadness. All he felt was the raw power of destruction, the malefic desire to decimate what had wronged him once, to feel complete and utter control over all.

Yet, despite all this, he remained trapped in his host, the Innocence binding him onto a chair, leaving him unable to do anything but smile madly into this dreamlike world. His power was not enough to overcome it, but he was patient, waiting for the moment of weakness, when he pounce, and utterly eradicate it's cursed existence and take what was rightfully his.

It was a long, torturous wait, one that he passed by hours of planning, using his mind to play out every situation in his head, to ensure that this time, his plan would not fail.

When the day came, it was nothing out of the ordinary, he wasn't even sure how much time had passed, or what his host had even been doing during the time he had been chained away, but when a foreign presence suddenly ripped the Innocence from his host's body, he immediately broke free of his chains, not surprised to find opposition, which was weak in strength, as he discovered that it was focused on saving it's host, rapidly working to seal the hole which had been cut into his heart. He left it to its own devices, feeling nothing for his host, Allen was his name right? It had been so long since he'd even heard it that he hadn't cared to remember it. His host was vulnerable, half dead from the vicious wound, yet Neah had no intentions of letting him die, taking control of his body and forcing it back alive, the Innocence having completed it healing, yet unable to piece itself back together, its power dwindling from the enormous task it had undertaken of basically bringing its owner, possessor, whatever you called it, back from the dead.

But of course, he found he would have to wait just a bit more, unable to deduce anything from the current situation, only that someone had attempted to kill his host, and failed. And so, he bided his time, strange people bearing uniforms that struck him as oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place what exactly about it bothered him.

The child was cared for by these people, out of the disgusting goodness of their hearts, and when he awoke, the child became riddled with anxiety at the realization that he had lost his innocence. He went into a similar state as he had with Mana's death, in a sort of comatose, in which Neah was eager to take advantage of, but was surprised to find that the child had grown, refusing to be at a standstill even in this impossible situation, trying to force his Innocence back. Yet he repelled it every time, refusing to be chained down once more by it, fearing that if it became a part of Allen once more, it would destroy him, and this time, for good.

Frustration only further agitated the boy, determined to regain what he lost, yet Neah was having none of that nonsense, repelling the Innocence with more and more force, to the point where it didn't even try to bond with Allen.

No, he would not allow it, not again. He was never ever going to be imprisoned by his own body, one he had been promised, by the likes of some disgusting existence that was out to destroy him. He would not be denied his only chance at vengeance.

He learned very little of the situation, only finding more and more confusing pieces to the puzzle that was Allen Walker, unable to deduce anything more than the fact that he had some sort of connections to this Order, which he could not fathom for the life of him why the word brought such hatred from him, his mind still reeling from his wounds from that battle years ago, memories still being restored.

However, he could not hold back the Innocence for very long, as when the presence of a high level Akuma threatened the safety of everyone, he reluctantly allowed its presence back, a sort of agreement forming between the two beings that neither would disrupt the other, the Innocence finally able to take on its true form due to his host's acceptance of some odd truth. He didn't care for the particulars, but he was satisfied with still being in control. It still wasn't his time yet, but he could wait, and he would wait, until he could begin to show himself to his host, though he would have preferred to quickly take control of Allen and be done with it all.

But he didn't watching from the sidelines at the formation of the Innocence, dubbed Clown Crown, sharing a mask quite similar to Mana's, in his opinion. He watched as the child scrambled about, fighting his way to where his "friends" were, whoever these friends were. As he spectated, important memories began to piece themselves together, finally recalling what this Order was, the bane of his existence, which had constantly thwarted his plans, even nearly exposing him at one point. They could not be trusted, yet even though every part of him longed to slaughter any member of the organization in sight, the information he could possibly gain far outweighed the cons of being with them, so he allowed it.

Though he was surprised to find how much Allen could hold his own, refraining from interfering with the battle for the most part, as even he was reluctant to make an appearance in front of the Noah's, particularly Road, who was bound to kill him if she even spotted a hint of his presence. He was even more surprised to find that Cross was very much alive and well, indicating that not much time had passed since this second slumber he'd been forced into.

Of course, the bastard knew somehow that he was there, addressing him in the middle of a supposed crisis, as though the destruction of the Ark would ruin their plans. But he took this opportunity to fully met Allen face to face, as the moment the child was thrown into the room, he projected a distorted image of his Noah memory, only visible to Allen through the use of a mirror. The child seemed shocked at his appearance, and even more when he moved on his own accord.

His piano resided in the midst of the room, directing Allen towards it, finding it a bit difficult to speak in this form. Timcanpy, his forgotten, but beloved companion, seemed to remember the place and its purpose, bringing up the image projection of the score from his memory banks.

Allen seemed shocked, reaching out towards the score as though it were some lost relic, murmuring something about how it was Mana and his score. A brief memory flashed through Neah's mind, the sight of a child creating the musical notes in the snow with an older Mana, both seeming quite into their little fun. Cross, however, didn't really care for Allen's visitation down memory lane, yelling something about hurrying up and playing the damn piano. Neah figured this was where he intervened, allowing the old melody to play in his head, recalling the gentle words that had been sung to him as a child as a young boy, his fingers gliding across the keys with relative eases. To Allen, it felt as though he were playing it, and though he was clearly familiar with the score, it was Neah who had the knowledge, passing it down to his host through his own control.

 

* * *

I will still continue to pray

Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

* * *

 

_Mother, what's the name of that song you sing to us?_

_It doesn't have a name, Mana. At least, I don't think so. My mother sang it to me every night as I do for you two, but she never told me the name._

_We should name it!_

_Neah, I thought I put you to bed an hour ago!_

_I can't sleep, I miss Mana._

_I know you love your brother but he needs rest Neah..._

_Can he sleep with me mama, please?_

_Please mama!! I promise I won't bug Mana, I'll make sure he gets some rest!_

_Oh alright, it's not like I can resist when you both gang up on me like this. Shall I tell you a story?_

_No, sing the song again!!_

_Please Mama?? Please!!_

_If you insist._

 

* * *

 

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...

First one, then two ...  
Surfaces numerous of your faces,   
A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth.   
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,

the shining you was born.

Across millions of years,

the prayers have already returned back to the earth.  
I will still continue to pray.

Please bestow upon this child your love.  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  



End file.
